parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom The Cowardly Cat (TomandJerryFan36 Version)
Introduction: * "We interupt this program to bring you...Tom The Cowardly Cat show, starring Tom, the cowardly cat! * Abandoned as a cat, he was found by Sandy, who lives in the middle of Nowhere with her husband SpongeBob...But creepy stuff happens in Nowhere. It's up to Tom to save his new home!" Stupid Cat! You make me look bad Cast: * Courage The Cowardly Dog - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Eustace Bagge - SpongeBob SquarePants *Muriel Bagge - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Space Chicken - Falcon (Mulan) * Katz - Nigel (Rio) * Katz' Spiders - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) * Cajun Fox - Farley Fox (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) * The Computer as himself * Shadow - Dr. Facilier's Shadow (The Princess and the Frog) * Charlie The Mouse - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears A Who!) * Le Quack - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) * Nowhere Newsman - Mayor (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * Bigfoot - Glut the Shark (The Little Mermaid) * Di Lung - Marcel (Rio) * Floyd - Professor Porter (Tarzan) * Rat and Weasel - Bud and Lou (Krypto the Superdog) * Mattress Demon as himself * Freaky Fred - Rasputin (Anastasia) * Dr. Vindaloo - Clayton (Tarzan) * The Weremole - Thumper (A Bug's Life) * Ma Bagge - Delilah (Krypto the Superdog) * The Duck Brothers - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) * Shirley The Medium - Nigel (Rio) * Horst Bagge - Uto (Tarzan 2) * Aunt Gertude - Edgar (The Aristocats) * King Ramses - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Professor Fith - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Cat Thieves - Pirate Rats (Ice Age Continental Drift) * The Big Toe - Wind Up Lobster (Max & Ruby) * The Hunchback - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Goose God - Whale (Wonder Pets) * Black Puddle Queen - Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Benton Tarantella - Jafar (Aladdin) * Errol Van Volkheim - Lickboot (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * The Snowman - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) * The Precious, Wonderfil, Adorable, Lovable Duckling - * Customer - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Jean Bon - Big Boss (Rio 2) * Wife - Gabi (Rio 2) * Bobby Ganoush - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Ratatouille - Carface (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Evil Eggplants - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life), Marmosets (Rio), Hyenas (The Lion King), Outlanders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), and Foosas (Madagascar) * Little Eggplant - Mauro (Rio) * Little Muriel - Monstro (Pinocchio) * Parachute Lady - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) * The Great Fusilli - Sirens (Ice Age Continental Drift) * Instant Eel - Anglerfish (Finding Nemo) * The Magic Tree Of Nowhere - Kron (Dinosaur) * Robot Randy - Vincent (Over The Hedge) * Banana Suit Dealer - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Monkey - Darwin (The Wild Thornberrys) * King Kong - Claudandus (Felidae) * Mayan Baker - Crab (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Federal Agents - Planktons (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Lint Lady - Madame Mim Dragon (The Sword in the Stone) * Dr. Gerbil - Dag (Barnyard) * Mustafa al Bacterius - Scarface (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * The General - The Sultan (Aladdin) * Katz' Jam Monster - Monstro (Pinocchio) * Carmen - Molt (A Bug's Life) * Kangaroo Monster - Lafayette (The Aristocats) * Whip - The Evil Rat (Lady and the Tramp) * Jeeves Weevil - Zira (The Lion King II Simba's Pride) * McPhearson Phantom - The Bear with the Brown Fuzzy Hair (Teletubbies) * Spirit Of The Harvest Moon - Old Lady (Madagascar) * Sand Whale - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Ickett Bagge - Sid Philips (Toy Story) * Barbara - Sykes (Oliver and Company) * Dr. Zalost - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Rat - Barracuda (Finding Nemo) * Monster Rat - Scar Snout (The Rugrats Movie) * Baby Rat - Mort (Madagascar) * Mecha Courage - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * Storm Goddess - Marina Del Rey (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) * Duncan - Kitten (Lend A Paw) * Dog Skeletons - Flotsam and Jetsam (The Little Mermaid), and Manta (The Little Mermaid Series) * Sandman - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) * Hard Drive Virus - Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) * Leeches - Foodimals (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) * Valkyries - Bats (The Rescuers) * Trolls - Swiper the Fox (Dora the Explorer) * Norwegian Blue - Minions (Despicable Me 1 & 2 and Minions) * Coralites - Frankenstein (Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein) * Conway - Momma Dino (Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * King Buffo - Steele (Balto) * Feast Of The Frogs - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) * Tulip - Gavin (Ice Age Collision Course) * Tulip Worm - Loch Ness Monster (Scooby Doo and the Loch Ness Monster) * Mona Lisa - Mr Smee (Peter Pan 1 & 2) * Snake - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) * Scarecrow - The Scary Lion (Teletubbies) * Fishsionary - Frogs and Caterpillar (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Sea Judges - Three Villians * Lobsters - Fearless Leader Natasha Fatale and Boris Badenov (The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle) * Mr. Nasty - Vanessa (The Little Mermaid) * Evil Plants - Evil Minions (Despicable Me 2) * Cow - Were-Rabbit (Wallace and Gromit the Curse of the Were-Rabbit) * Ivana - Kago (Tarzan 2) * Jimbo - Monsters (The Trap Door) * Hohouser - Bees (Winnie the Pooh & Piglet's Big Movie) * Lisa and Eliza Stitch - Clint (Ice Age the Great Egg-Scapade) * Tick - Big Bad Wolf (The Three Little Pigs) * King Of Flan - Mama Gunda (Tarzan 2) * Chief Wicky Wicky - Niju (Balto ll: Wolf Quest) * Otto - Mrs Tweedy (Chicken Run) * Volcano God - Sabor the Leopard (Tarzan 1 & 2) * The Rats - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) * Rumpelstiltskin - Wilson (The Tom and Jerry Show) * Gerhardt House - Monster House * Windmill Vandals - Monsters (The Trap Door) * Big Bayou - Vincent (Over The Hedge) * Buck - Napoleon (The Aristocats) * Swamp Monster - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Goat - Zugor (Tarzan 2) * Kitty - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Bunny - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toons Adventures) * Mad Dog - French Milk Truck Driver (The Aristocats) * Mad Dog's Minions - Scarlett Overkill (Minions) * Evil Empress - Nani (Lilo & Stitch) * Asian Lung Dragon - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Tiger - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) * Shirley's Giant Starfish - ??? * Jojo - Gertie (Ice Age Collision Course) * Trainer - Nigel (Finding Nemo) * William - Roger (Ice Age Collision Course) * Dragon - Diesel 10 (Thomas and Friends and Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Space Whale - Dragon (Shrek) * Space Chicken's Son - Rudy (Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Mother Chicken - Momma Dino (Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Ulcer - Scar (The Lion King) * Librarian - Raz (Ice Age Continental Drift) * Baby Courage - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Courage's Parents - Danny and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Cruel Veterinarian - Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Dogs - King Cat's Soldiers (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale), and Cats (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Alleycats (The Aristocats) * The Perfectionist - Wicked Witch (Tom and Jerry & The Wizard Of Oz) * Fish - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) Pilot: * The Evil Wolf From Outer Space Episodes: Season 1: * A Night at the Nigel Hotel/Cajun Squirrel Stew * The Shadow Of Tom/Negaduck, Amnesia Specialist * Tom Meets Glut/Hothead * The Demon in the Mattress/Rasputin * Night of the Thumper/Mother's Day * The Hyena Brothers/Cat R. Waul * Red's Curse/The Clutching Foot * The Grasshopper Of Nowhere/The God Of Tiger Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Show Movie Spoof Category:TomandJerryFan36